Raising Erik
by LittleWhiteAngelWolfPup
Summary: What happens when Erik becomes a toddler, and re-meets Christine? she adopts him and she and Raoul try raising him...how will this go...? Erik becomes a Momma's boy! (Read for more adorableness!)


Christine stared out the window, waiting, who was she waiting for? that question kept occuring every time she watched someone pass by. She soon found Raoul behind her. "Oh, Raoul...anything the matter?" she asked quietly, still looking upset. She and Raoul have been married for three months, and still she wasn't in the mood for him right now. "Y-Yes, Christine have you been okay?"

The question from him, seemed rather concerning and scared. Christine looked around and nodded. "Yes, I am Raoul. Unfortunately, I've been having this strange feeling." she answered depressingly. "I-I'll be nothing happens to you. Just tell me what's on your mind." Raoul responded feeling rushed in. Christine couldn't tell him about Erik that much, she was afraid that Raoul would never talk to her again. "I was thinking about...organ music..." she responded with a light smile.

"Oh, maybe I could take you to the Opera?" Raoul asked Christine with a smile. The opera? Christine really didn't want to go back to where she was with Erik, and she really didn't want to know if he died or not. It just brought back bad memories. "N-No, it's alright. I'll head to bed now," she told Raoul, kissing his cheek, and went straight to bed.

_**~~~MEANWHILE WITH ERIK~~~**_

Erik sat near his organ, still feeling the heartbreak that Christine had given him, and examined his room. Many things in his life had been difficult for him. His mother rejecting him, being made fu of, and losing the most kindest and beautiful woman of his dreams. He sighed, grabbing his mask placing it on. He left to walk around the winter streets.

Walking around, he gained stares from the elderly, glares from parents with their children, and frowns from others. He didn't really mind, and so he kept walking and walking till he heard an old lady call out for him. "Monsieur!"

He turned his head over to an elderly lady, who's eyes were white as the clouds of the sky, her teeth were very yellowish, and her ginger colored hair was tangled. Her clothes were torn and beat up, and her face...was very unpleasant. As much as he wanted to ignore her, for some reason he couldn't. "Y-Yes Madam?" he answered quietly. "As your aura tells me, your lonely, depresssed, and seeking for love...am I right...?"

The guess startled Erik a bit, as he froze in place, he wished it was because of the snow, he just wished. But it wasn't the snow, it was the guess. It scared him a bit, although, he tried his best not to look startled by the guess. He shook his head. "Y-Yes...how did you know madame?" he gulped, hoping that the lady wasn't messing with him.

"I can help you with that problem. You've lost a woman...and she went for someone else...? but you still want her, am I correct?" she smirked, her teeth sparkled out of her mouth as she smirked. Erik was very stunned to the lady's guesses and how she could help. "S-Sure. But what exactly am I supposed to do...she's married..." he answered with a sigh. The lady laughed more, and took Erik's hand, and a shock went throughout his entire body. Pain was in his bones, his veins, and his head.

Erik began feeling even more dizzy. He kept walking around, there was fuzziness in every corner. He felt his heart race faster, his head hurting even more, and his clothes becoming looser. He didn't know what was going on. All that he knew was that he wanted to find someone. Someone who cared for him. He kept turning everywhere. His mind was getting fuzzy. It was cold due to the snow, and that made things worse, and he stopped near an alley, beginning to burst into tears.

What laid in the alley was a boy. A boy with black hair, blue shining eyes, and a disformed face. He didn't know where he was. Why he was alone. Or where his parents were. Just a little boy crying for love.

_Alright, I know this maybe a strange idea. But it just came to me in a dream I had. I just had to write this. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. And how should Christine re-meet Erik? Please review if you like it! :) _


End file.
